


All of you, most of you, some and now none

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Eventual Romance, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Probably have writing mistakes, Tags May Change, enjoy anyway, not great at writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Michael doesn't go to Maria but it doesn't hurt Alex any less.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti, Michael Guerin/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Michael's mom was gone. Max was gone. Noah, as terrible as he had been was the only person that could of given Michael answers and he was gone. Michael was drunk and wasn't even sure where he was until he was knocking on the door and Kyle answered it. Michael blinked at him. 

"Oh, hey Valenti."

"Guerin? What the hell are you doing here?"

Michael looked around and sighed. "I don't fucking know." 

Michael had no idea how he must of looked but if it was even half as bad as he felt then it made sense that Kyle let him in and led him to the couch. 

"You look like shit, man. You want me to call someone? Liz? Or Max?"

As soon as Michael heard Max's name he broke down, tears running down his face. "Max is... the fucking idiot he.." Michael hiccuped through his sobbing as Kyle awkwardly rubbed his back. 

"Alright, here just.. try to get some sleep, we'll figure this out later."

Michael nodded laying back on the couch. He didn't have the energy to argue.

Kyle watched Michael a few minutes making sure he was really asleep before stepping outside. Kyle took out his phone and called Liz who didn't answer so he tried Max who also didn't answer. 

Kyle ran a hand through hair with a sigh. He didn't have Isobel's number and though he had been rebuilding his friendship with Alex they hadn't gotten to the point where they exchanged numbers yet either. Kyle would just have to keep an eye on Michael until he woke up or someone came looking for him then. 

*************

Alex checked his watch for the third time that morning, well, that afternoon now. Michael said they could talk today but he still wasn't home and he hadn't called or texted anything either. He was about to just go home when a thought hit him. He pulled out his phone and dialed Maria's number.

"Maria, hi. Have you seen Michael recently?"

"Not for a few days no. Is everything okay?"

"Fine, yeah, thanks anyways."

Alex hung up the phone and sighed in relief. Then felt a twinge of guilt over his relief. Michael hadn't gone to Maria, but Alex had no idea where else he could be now. He checked his watch again. He would give Michael another hour then try looking for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex drove about everywhere he thought Michael could be but couldn't find him. He wasn't sure if he should be pissed off or worried so he settled for feeling both for now. He had just pulled up to Isobel's address to check there when he noticed Liz's car was there. Alex knocked on the door and Liz answered it.

"Oh good, I was about to call you." Liz grabbed Alex's arm tugging him inside. "Isobel is upstairs. I need some help."

"Help with what? Michael's not here?"

"No.. I was actually going to try calling him soon. I'm sure he'll be here later. I hope so at least, we're going to need everyone's help soon."

"Help with what?"

"Right, you don't know yet, you might want to sit down for this."

************

After Kyle noticed Michael was waking up he made a pot of coffee and took a cup over to Michael who took it without saying anything. Kyle sat in a chair near the couch and cleared his throat.

"So, you want to tell me what's going on?"

Michael shook his head then shrugged with a sigh. "Not really... but, I guess I owe you for letting me get some rest... not really sure where to start."

"Caulfield?... You said you knew that woman."

"My mother." Michael let out a sharp bitter laugh shaking his head. "I've spent my whole life waiting and looking for my family, and they were right there this whole time. Being tortured."

"Michael... man, I am so sorry."

Michael shook his head and gave a small tight smile. "Oh, get comfortable Valenti. It gets worse."

Kyle sat back trying to ignore the feeling of dread in his chest. He wasn't sure he wanted to know how it could get worse than that but if it did he didn't blame Michael for wanting to numb some of the pain. So he didn't object when Michael pulled out a bottle of nail polish remover and took a large sip before continuing.

"Noah escaped, it was my fault, I was so lost I just... he knew things, things I really wanted to know but... Max had to kill him. Then he.. I don't know, he lost his fucking mind."

Kyle leaned forward again and glanced at Michael's hand. He noticed it earlier but didn't think it was his place to ask. Michael caught his look and nodded holding his hand up.

"I didn't ask him to heal it. Asked him not to actually. I wasn't ready. I didn't want it but he wouldn't stop."

Michael choked out the last word he closed his eyes against the building tears and took another large sip. "We found Rosa's body."

Kyle gasped, mouth dropping open in shock. "You... you what?"

"Max... I think killing Noah did something to him. He wasn't thinking right, he brought Rosa back. Rosa is alive now... and Max is dead."

Kyle starred at Michael in silence. He wasn't sure how to process everything he just heard. "Rosa is alive? Max brought her back and it killed him?"

Michael nodded and Kyle stood up leaving the room to go to the kitchen again. He came back after a few minutes with a bottle of whiskey and sat next to Michael on the couch.

"Normally I'd say it's a little early for this but, I'm off today anyway."

Michael reached over to grab the bottle of whiskey. 

"Guerin.. why did you come here? I mean, we aren't even really friends."

"I don't know.. I just needed somewhere quiet. Guess my body figured that was here, I wasn't even really thinking about it."

"Okay, well... I'm not in a hurry for anything today, if you wanted to stick around a while."

Michael looked at Kyle with a look Kyle couldn't quite place a word for but then Michael was shaking his head.

"Nah, I should go." Michael stood to leave but wobbled slightly after all he already had to drink. Kyle grabbed his arm before he could stand again.

"Then you can leave when you sober up. I'm not letting you run around like this."

Michael opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by Kyle's phone ringing.

"Hey, Liz. I tried calling earlier."

"I know, sorry I've had a lot going on."

"Yeah, so I've heard. Listen I actually called before to see if you could get a hold of Isobel. Guerin showed up here and-"

Liz cut off the rest of his sentence. "Wait, Michael is with you? Is he hurt?"

Kyle glanced back at Michael who managed to finish the whiskey in the time Kyle had answered the phone and now was slumped over Kyle wasn't sure if he was still awake.

"Not physically. But he's not doing that great right now." Michael snorted loudly and yeah, he never was doing that great before. 

"Okay, we are going to come to your place. We can figure out how to help Max."

"We who?"

"Myself, Isobel, Alex, and... I was thinking Rosa should come too."

Kyle looked back at Michael again and saw he was definitely asleep now. "Yeah, fine. Just try to keep quiet when you get here."

Kyle hung up the phone with a sigh. He hadn't had time to let any of this sink in yet and soon he was going to have a house full of people.. including Rosa. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
